Mikan Tsumiki/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Mikan Tsumiki.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mikan's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Mikan Tsumiki's Offcial Design DR3.png|Mikan's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Tsumiki.png|Mikan's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Gundham Tanaka and Mikan Tsumiki.png|Gundham and Mikan's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mlzz8jzLs51qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design. tumblr_inline_mlzz9snvmA1qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan's beta design (2). Tumblr_inline_mnqlekJ27c1qz4rgp.png|Mikan's beta design (3). Beta Mikan.jpg|Mikan's beta design (4). Beta Tsumiki 5.png|Mikan's beta design (5). Super-Danganronpa-2-Mikan-Early.png|Mikan's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Mikan Tsumiki's Beta Design DR3.png|Mikan's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki English Game Introduction.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|Start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Mikan Tsumuki clumsily tripping and falling.png|Mikan in a compromising pose at the resturant Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the party.png|The party Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png|A photo of the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Mikan Tsumuki clumsily tripping and falling (2).png|Mikan in a compromising pose at the party Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Twilight Syndrome Murder Case (20).png|Twilight Syndrome Murder Case group photo Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (1).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) Danganronpa 2 CG - The students and Fuyuhiko's injuries.png|Tending to an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Mikan and the others at the fireworks party. Event 95.png|Mikan with Hajime Hinata in a hospital bed. Event 96.png|Hajime with Mikan in his bed. Ibuki Mioda murdered by the culprit.png|Ibuki being strangled by Mikan. Fake suicide.png|Mikan pretends to be Ibuki Mioda and performs a fake suicide. Tsumiki remembering her "beloved".jpg|Mikan talking about the one she loves. Danganronpa 2. Chapter 3 - Closing Argument Blackened.png|Mikan accused as Ibuki and Hiyoko Saionji's killer by Hajime (1). Danganronpa 2. Chapter 3 - Closing Argument Revealed.png|Mikan accused as Ibuki and Hiyoko's killer by Hajime (2). Mikandeath.png|Mikan's execution Report Card Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls was first announced at Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Press Conference 2013 where the first trailer was revealed. The first half of the trailer was a fake trailer featuring several Danganronpa 1 & 2 characters in super-deformed style, before the real trailer was shown with its much darker tone. Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Mikan Tsumiki (1).png Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Mikan Tsumiki (2).png Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Group.png In Chapter 1 of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Mikan has a cameo on the poster about shots in the Hospital. Mikan_Tsumiki_Cameo_in_Danganronpa_Another_Episode_Ultra_Despair_Girls.png ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Mikan's Ultimate Death Card Machine card sets from ''Danganronpa V3's bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki N ENG.png|N Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki S ENG.png|S Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki U ENG.png|U Rarity (English) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki N JPN.png|N Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki S JPN.png|S Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki U JPN.png|U Rarity (Japanese) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki N FR.png|N Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki S FR.png|S Rarity (French) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Mikan Tsumiki U FR.png|U Rarity (French) ''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Mikan's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 229 - Mikan Tsumiki - 5 Star.jpg|Card #229 (★5) Mikan Tsumiki Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 230 - Mikan Tsumiki - 6 Star.jpg|Card #230 (★6) Mikan Tsumiki Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 426 - Mikan Tsumiki - 5 Star.jpg|Card #326 (★5) Mikan Tsumiki Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 427 - Mikan Tsumiki - 6 Star.jpg|Card #427 (★6) Mikan Tsumiki Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 522 - Mikan Tsumiki - 4 Star.jpg|Card #522 (★4) Mikan Tsumiki Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 523 - Mikan Tsumiki - 5 Star.jpg|Card #523 (★5) Mikan Tsumiki Appearances in Game Collaborations Below is artwork of Mikan as she appeared in various game collaborations. Divine Gate x Danganronpa 1.2 Mikan Base Artwork.png|''Divine Gate'' card Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Mikan Tsumiki.png|''Hōkai Gakuen'' character portrait Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Mikan Tsumiki Sprite.png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' sprite Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Mikan Tsumiki 5 Star Card.png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' base card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Mikan Tsumiki 5 Star Card (2).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' 2nd form card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Mikan Tsumiki 5 Star Card (3).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' 3rd form card Sengoku Asuka Zero x Danganronpa 3 Mikan Tsumiki 5 Star Card (4).png|''Sengoku Asuka ZERO'' final card |-| DR3= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening.jpg|Mikan, Teruteru Hanamura, Fuyuhiko and Peko Pekoyama In the Opening Teruteru,_Mikan,_Fuyuhiko_and_Peko_DR3_opening_2.png|Mikan, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Peko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Tsumiki falls.jpg|Mikan fell in an embarrassing pose. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mikan and the others were looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mikan and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Class 77th.jpg|Mikan gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Tsumiki falls 2.jpg|Mikan fell in another embarrassing pose. Episode 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Mikan and Sonia taking care of their unconscious teacher. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mikan playing Bomber Guy game with Sonia Nevermind, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Mikan fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Mikan aphrodisiac.png|Mikan and Peko under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Mikan listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Mikan about to walk past Hajime Hinata. The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|A sad Mikan watches Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Chisa class reunion.png|Mikan attends Chisa's welcome back party. Imposter brought Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan brought by the Ultimate Imposter to Ryota Mitarai's dorm. Mikan nursing Ryota back to health.png|Mikan nursing Ryota back to health. Mikan thanking Imposter.PNG|Mikan thanked the Ultimate Imposter for saying he trusts her. Episode 06 Tsumiki's greatfulness.jpg|Mikan glad that Fuyuhiko and Peko are interacting each other. Episode 07 Imposter asking Tsumiki.jpg|Mikan informed by the Ultimate Imposter that Ryota Mitarai is gone. Ikusaba tied Tsumiki.jpg|Mukuro Ikusaba brought Mikan inside Junko's secret room. Tsumiki tied up.jpg|Mikan tied up by Mukuro. Episode 08 Mikan massaging Junko's legs.png|Mikan massaging Junko's legs. Brainwashed Mikan telling Ryota that Junko is the creator of the Despair Video.png|Brainwashed Mikan telling Ryota that Junko is the creator of the Despair Video. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Mikan and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and descending into madness. Episode 11 Despaired Tsumiki.JPG|Mikan claim that she will send "wonderful" medicines to the world's hospitals. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Mikan and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Mikan and her classmates watching the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy. Ending Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Tsumiki_despair.jpg|Mikan about to mutilate a tied-up civilian. Seiko stopping Mikan.png|Mikan stopped by Seiko Kimura. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope Tsumiki has been forgiven.JPG|Mikan crying tears of joy after Hiyoko thanked her. Class 77-B.jpg|Mikan and the others confronted Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Mikan and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Mikan pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Mikan talking to Makoto.png|Mikan trying to tell Makoto that she managed to help Kyoko to recover from her coma. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Mikan holding Seiko Kimura's medicine. |-| DR2.5= Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Mikan Tending Nagito.png|Mikan looking after Nagito Komaeda in the infirmary. Mikan Terrified.png|Mikan terrified after Nagito hit by a poisonus gas. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Mikan listened to Nagito's dramatic speech. Renewal Nagito.png|Mikan and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Mikan and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. |-| Books= =Novel Volume Covers= Novel Cover - Danganronpa 1 2 Beautiful Days (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 1・2 Beautiful Days =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 1 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Volume 4 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2 Comic Anthology (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015)= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) was a live action stage play adaptation of the second Danganronpa game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. During the 2015 run, Mikan was portrayed by actress Maasa Sudō. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2015) Maasa Sudō as Mikan Tsumiki Promo.jpg|Sudō as Mikan =''Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE 2017= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE. During the 2017 run, Mikan was portrayed by two actresses, Yuka Kuramochi and Yui Takano. Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Yuka Kuramochi as Mikan Tsumiki Promo.jpg|Kuramochi as Mikan Super Danganronpa 2 THE STAGE (2017) Yui Takano as Mikan Tsumiki Promo.jpg|Takano as Mikan |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Mikan Tsumiki.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Mikan Tsumiki.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Mikan Tsumiki.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Mikan Tsumiki.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Mikan Tsumiki.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Mikan Tsumiki 1024x768.jpg|1024x768Web MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 promotional website. Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Mikan Tsumiki 1280x1024.jpg|1280x1024 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Wallpaper Mikan Tsumiki 1920x1200.jpg|1920x1200 Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Background Mikan Tsumiki.jpg|Twitter Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Facebook Cover 01.jpg|Facebook Cover Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Avatars Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Mikan Tsumiki (Pixel).jpg|Twitter Icon Web MonoMono Machine DR2 Twitter Icon Mikan Tsumiki (Sprite).jpg|Twitter Icon Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Mikan Tsumiki.png|Minifigure (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures) One Coin Mini Tsumiki Mikan.jpeg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholder Mikan Tsumiki.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Mikan Tsumiki.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 1 (3).jpeg|Clearfile'Danganronpa.com:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/comiket/85/ Danganronpa Merchandise from Comiket 85] (Japanese) (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 2 (2).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Super Danganronpa 2 Clear File Set 3 (2).jpeg|Clearfile (Comiket 85) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 2 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.jpg|Clearfile (Limited Base) Danganronpa 3 - Tapestry (Remnants of Despair) - Tokyo Game Show 2016.jpg|Wall Tapestry'ameblo.jp:' 希望ヶ峰学園購買部　TGS出張所 (Tokyo Game Show 2016 Merchandise) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (1).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack - Mug (2).jpg|Mug (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Famitsu DX Pack) Pre-Order Incentives Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Imagine Tosho Card.jpg|Tosho card (DR2) (Imagine)4gamer: 「スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園」の店舗別予約特典が明らかに。モノクマとモノミの着ボイス配信がモバイルサイトでスタート (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Pre-order Neowing Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad (DR2) (Neowing) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Preorder Bonus Bromide from Rakuten Books.jpg|Bromide (DR1.2) (Rakuten Books)4gamer.net: [https://www.4gamer.net/games/222/G022220/20130911022/ Danganronpa 1.2 pre-order merchandise] (Japanese) Danganronpa 3 Limited Edition Blu-Ray Keychains (2).jpg|Keychain (DR3) (LE Blu-Ray - Volume 2) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Pins from Ebten (2).jpg|Pins (DR3) (ebten) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Flag Design from HMV (Sketch).jpg|Flag Design (DR3) (Wondergoo) Danganronpa 3 Preorder Bonus Flag Design from HMV.jpg|Flag Design (DR3) (Wondergoo) |-| Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 01.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 02.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 03.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 2 2013 Calendar 05.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 2 2013 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 08 August.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 11 November.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - March and April Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Future Arc 2017 Calendar - July and August Page.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Future Arc 2017 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 07 July 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 08 August 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 10 October 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 11 November 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 12 December 2017.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 01 January 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 03 March 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 04 April 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc 2017-2018 Calendar - 05 May 2018.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc 2017-2018 calendar Box Art Super Danganronpa 2 Another Story CD Cover Crimson Version.png|''Danganronpa Another Story (Crimson)'' front cover Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 3 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 3 (Standard) Danganronpa 3 Lerche Despair Arc Volume 6 Cover (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Art Book Material Super Danganronpa 2 Art Book (Back Cover).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection. Super Danganronpa 2 Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa 2 art book) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Art Book (Front Cover).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten-. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book)Scan Credit: [http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/643645 @SquirrelLuvsPnut on minitokyo] (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Art Book Front Cover) Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Character Design Profile Overview Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' character profile overview'Scan Credit:' [http://sherbetusagi.tumblr.com/post/72904011674/tsumiki-character-pages-from-the-reload-book @sherbetusagi on Tumblr] (Profile) Danganronpa 2 Mikan Tsumiki Character Design Profile Danganronpa 1.2 Art Book.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' design profile and key characteristics. Other Scans Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet Cover.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Cover Danganronpa 2 Japanese PSP Booklet 03.png|''Danganronpa 2'' Japanese PSP Booklet Page References ru: Галерея:Микан Цумики es:Galería:Mikan Tsumiki